Senseless Gibberish
by byunseolhan
Summary: Modern Day AU. Jack's suffering from a terrible breakup. Now the gang has to figure out a way to get their chief and his lover back together. Jack/Ralph, Roger/Simon
1. Chapter 1

Modern Day AU. Jack's suffering from a terrible breakup. Now the gang has to figure out a way to get their chief and his lover back together. Jack/Ralph

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies.

Heavy silence dawned upon a group of twenty-two year old men in a shabby, supposedly loud bar down the street. The morbidness in the air was really getting thick, to the point where a certain brunette felt like suffocating. The only sound that could be heard is the loud, muffled music outside the private karaoke room, along with the laughing and screaming of the people outside. There were six of them, each sitting on a bar stool surrounding a table. A few bottles were also found above the wooden stand, however, they all belong to only one person.

The brunette felt beads of sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. The silence was pretty damn uncomfortable, worse, their chief was experiencing a downfall on his life. This is basically the reason why they're all here. As the cheerful guy he always was, Maurice decided that maybe cracking a joke would brighten up the atmosphere even just for a little bit, but decided against it immediately when he saw how serious the redhead's expression was. He was gazing down at his beer bottle, eyebrows furrowed, icy blue eyes looked like as if they lost the fiery passion in them, and his mouth was turned down into a deep scowl. Boy, the alcohol also made him flush a bright shade of red that almost matched his hair and covered his freckles. The others were either looking bored, pissed, or just plain uncomfortable like him. The brunette was about to break the silence by suggesting that they should choose a song to sing in the karaoke when a voice spoke,

"Man, you're pathetic." The brunette slightly cringed at the insulting statement and turned his head at the speaker, where a dark-haired boy who was at least a head shorter than him, muttered loudly, obviously directed towards the redhead. The dark-haired boy shook his head and sighed, he looked extremely aggravated, but at the same time, he felt like he has no choice. The lamenting man is their best friend after all. "I seriously don't think you should be wasting your time, especially our time in here." He continued, finally catching the freckled man's attention as he glared at him.

"Look, Rog. This thing happened unexpectedly and I don't know what to do alright?" The red boy retorted back, grabbing a fistful of his own hair with a hand and painfully tugging at them. "That's why I called you guys here." The dark boy, named Roger, crossed his arms over his chest as he gave a slight, sinister chuckle that annoyed the redhead even more.

"I can't believe the almighty leader Jack Merridew is losing his cool just because of a breakup." This earned a snicker from two of their other friends, Bill and Robert, who immediately shut their mouths closed when Jack glanced at them sharply. He turned his attention back to Roger, slamming a fist down the table, which shook the other bottles loudly, and made a short boy with dark hair and innocent looks shriek. The poor boy's green eyes widened as he flinched, feeling tears began to prickle the side of his eyes in fear and in genuine concern for their red headed friend. Simon was always the most vulnerable out of all of them. Roger, on the other hand, reached down to grip the trembling boy's hand under the table comfortingly, reassuring him that everything will be alright. He glared daggers at Jack, his expression a mixture of fury, as he signaled his friend to calm his dick down.

"Okay, fine! You know what, I'm not even angry at all! If he wants to end it, then he can end it. Fuck him and his blonde ass. I did everything for him! W-what the bloody fuck did I do wrong?" Jack began shouting but it sounded more of like he's mumbling loudly to himself. He started making weird gestures and his voice kind of slurred, which means that the alcohol he drank was beginning to take its full effect on him. He's basically the center of sympathy right at that moment. Bill shot Maurice an expression, which someone who would squint might perceive as a worried expression, but no one would really know as Bill is always wearing sunglasses. Maurice forced himself to give a light laugh, patting his chief at the back gently, who covered his flushing face in his hands.

"Chief, trust us when we say that you'll be fine! If you really care about Ralph that much then we can- you know... come up with many strategies to help you guys' relationship work out!" Maurice cheerfully exclaimed, beaming a wide smile on his chief, who just stared at him drunkenly, his eyelids on the verge of falling.

"There is _no_ relationship."

"Shh!" Both Bill and Maurice hushed their dark-haired friend.

"We'll help you chief, we promise." The upbeat brunette turned his gaze to the rest of the group, who just stared at him incredulously. Well, except for Simon of course. "...Right guys?" They really don't know what to do or say. Suddenly, Maurice winced and gave a low grunt when he felt someone kick him from under the table. He looked to check who it was, which turned out to be Roger. Roger gave a low hiss at him to shut his mouth, while Maurice just narrowed his eyes comically, _but what should we do?_

It was Simon who diminished the next prolonged silence.

"I think Ralph really likes Jack." All eyes turned to him. Jack's face swirled with confusion and shock due to the alcohol and the green-eyed boy's words. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Sensing like his head would explode, the redhead massaged his temple in circles with one hand as he closed his eyes and gave a heavy, painful sigh. Simon glanced at Roger beside him, who was staring at him weirdly for actually saying something for the first time, then back at Jack again. "He probably just needed space...to clear his head a little."

Bill adjusted his sunglasses and nodded coolly, "Simon has a point."

The rest of them seemed to have forgotten the fact that Simon is a good friend of Ralph's. They weren't really that close, since Simon still hangs out with his boyfriend Roger, but they had a few classes together in high school that built their friendship and gave Simon an insight of what Ralph's personality is like.

Jack shook his head in an aggravated manner; he gave a groan and took a huge gulp of alcohol from his bottle. It was a sloppy drink, nonetheless, as a few drops dribbled on the side of his mouth and on his neck to his chest. "You fuckfkning batty." He garbled absent-mindedly.

Simon lowered his eyes, an obvious distress written on his face. Roger glared at Jack darkly as he hissed a low _shut the fuck up._

"That's enough chief. Come on, Bill and I will drive you home." Maurice tried to reach out for the bottle on Jack's hand, only for it to be slapped away.

"Fuck off Maurice."

"We'll help you, Jack." Simon desperately tried to exclaim. "It will work out between the two of you just fine. Right, Roger?"

Roger, in response, groaned and internally rolled his eyes. His boyfriend's puppy, green eyes were too much to reject.

"Fine. We'll help you with Blondie. But you'll have to owe us big time."

The rest just tentatively nodded in agreement, unsure of what to do.

Bill and Robert considered on running away far from the others while they still could.

It turned out that Roger and Simon ended up driving an extremely drunk, slobbering Jack back home. Each took an arm of the redhead's and supported him on his way in his house and towards his room. Roger found himself cursing the name of Merridew as they went up the long flight of fancy stairs of the Merridew household. The shorter boy seemed to be struggling from the weight of Jack's arm, and Roger worriedly told him to let go and offered to take care of it. However, Simon still persisted on assisting.

Jack kept on slurring, incoherent string of words about his blonde boyfriend and how he'd die to take him back. He kept on leaning his head on Roger for support, but Roger would just push his face back in an aggressive manner, causing for the redhead to lean his head on the opposite direction, which is on top of the shorter boy's head. Simon just froze and gave a nervous laugh as he tried to push Jack's face away from him, scrunching his nose at the process from the toxic smell of alcohol. They finally reached Jack's room and as Roger loosened his clutch from the redhead to lay him down on his bed, Jack clung onto Simon and whispered a small _I love you Ralph_ before kissing the shorter boy's cheek.

Needless to say, Roger ended up punching the maniac cold, leaving Jack face down on his bed that night.

The bright light that shone from the window awakened the miserable Jack Merridew, who was drooling on his sheets. He frowned uncomfortably and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself sprawled down on his stomach, before trying to push himself up. He flinched and elicited a loud grunt as his head throbbed in an excruciating pain he couldn't explain, worse, his jaw felt incredibly sore that he thought it was dislocated for a moment. He mentally cursed and wiped the saliva off the side of his mouth, before he stood up from his bed, a hand on his forehead, and making his way to his bathroom to grab an Aspirin.

Memories from the day before slowly dawned upon him.

Ralph. His Ralph. Had broken up with him. After three years of dating. The blonde never even gave him a proper reason why. He just came and told him that he doesn't want to be in a relationship anymore.

The redhead took a glass of water and quickly drank it with the pill, before aggressively throwing the glass on the floor, shattering it to pieces.

He can't accept this. He can't and he'll never be able to. He had to get him back- even if it's the last thing he'll do. That's all he could bloody think of.

As Jack returned to his bedroom, he rummaged his bed sheets to find his phone, only to find it in his jean's pocket still. The redhead have his best friend on speed dial #3, the first being his dad, and the second being his current ex lover. He waited for the phone to ring a few times, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, before somebody finally picked up the other line.

"What do you want?"

Jack heard the snappy tone on the latter's voice, but decided to ignore it. "Rog, you guys told me that you'll help me with Ralph. Now what's the plan?"

Silence ensued the other line that had Jack thinking that the dark haired boy probably hung up, but when he briefly checked the screen of his phone, the recorded time of their call was still ongoing. "Rog-"

"No." The voice firmly cut him off.

"Wai- what?" Jack asked, an obvious shock and confusion in his voice.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"...You...don't remember anything about last night, do you?"

Jack felt another pain shot through his head as he held up his free hand to clutch his forehead, massaging it gently. "What? What the fuck happened?"

"...Do you at least remember dragging all of us to the bar so we can listen to your pathetic breakup story?"

"...Yeah?"

"Who took you home?"

"Wasn't it you and Simon?"

Roger stayed silent for a few seconds then urged the redhead to continue, "Keep going."

Jack scratched his head irritably and retorted, "Okay, and then you guys didn't even bother laying me down on my bed properly! What's the point of these question of yours?!"

Silence took over the other line once again. Jack waited for a few more seconds, before finally checking if he's still talking to someone.

Roger hanged up.

Muttering a curse, Jack threw his phone back on his bed, and walked out of his room. He made his way down the stairs, whilst holding the back of his neck with one of his hand. Boy, he really can't remember much about what happened last night. He sighed as he made his way to the kitchen, recognizing the fact that there's really nothing much to remember. He got broken up with, called his mates later on for a drink, got drunk, and got taken home by Roger and Simon. That's it. So why the hell is Roger so fucking aggravated with him? Did he do something else? Shit, did he do anything indecent?

Well, that's not really important right now. He could care less of the details of his drunken ass last night. He has to work on getting his lover back.

Jack rested his arms on the kitchen counter, trying his absolute best to decipher how he could change Ralph's mind. He considered coming to his place later on, but at the same time, he felt like he should give the other boy some space. Like Simon said last night, he probably just needed to clear his head a little.

Clear it of what, though?

They've been together for three years already, and everything seemed so fucking fine and dandy, so what the hell is his problem? What the fuck did Jack do wrong?

The pain on his chest is so overwhelming that he completely ignored his rumbling stomach.

In the past three years they've been together, Jack rarely prepared himself breakfast. Usually, it was Ralph that would come over and surprise him with whatever he would cook for him. The blonde was a morning person. And he would leave for work right after eating breakfast with Jack. He mostly cooks a pancake with two eggs and a bacon that's formed into a smiley face, or sometimes he would just make the both of them a sandwich.

Memories flooded his brain and the pain on his chest just kept growing stronger and stronger.

Jack ran a hand through his head, fiery blue eyes glaring daggers at absolutely nothing. It sure was a surprise. About four days before the fair boy ended it, he stopped stopping by in the mornings. And Jack, never really thought about it too much. He was so damn sure that Ralph was probably just busy, or he was just in a hurry to get to work. But apparently, something else was wrong. He was too surprised yesterday. The red head remembered asking him weakly why he wanted to end it, yet he just looked at him with an expression that clearly said he's giving up. He hated that look so fucking much. He had done it a lot in the past, yet it never bothered him so much since lately.

Does he have someone else?

Fuck.

Jealousy surged his veins and the burning feeling in his stomach felt too excruciating. He bit his lip at the extremely unpleasant thought, not realizing that he bit too hard and has drawn a little blood out.

He felt lost. Jack Merridew felt lost. He can't believe that his life would go through the point where he won't be able to function properly without a certain person by his side. He is or _was_ extremely bull-headed. And perhaps, that's before he met the fair boy. Don't get it wrong, he's still as cocky as ever, just maybe less. He desperately tried to push the negative thoughts aside and focus on his goal. He's not going to give up on him. He loves Ralph. He really does. He did, and he always will. Even when he thought that he's incapable of feeling such emotion, yet it happened. And he knows deep inside, that Ralph loves him back just as much.

Ralph is his. He belongs to him.

' _And I belong to him as well.'_

He has to get him back. No matter what it takes.

A/N: Okay, so I've been thinking about this au for a while and I tried my best to write the first part of it. This is basically just the prologue, and I'm pretty sure I made numerous of grammar mistakes. English is not my first language nor is it my forte, but hopefully you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : This is kind of going to be a long chapter so, sorry for that.

* * *

Roger was never a morning person. If there is someone who thinks that it's absolutely alright to wake him up at an ungodly hour, then they should re-evaluate what they know about him as a human before he break their spines in half.

Simon was an exception, of course.

Here he was, seemingly looking half dead on his couch with his boyfriend talking his ears off beside him. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep, and his hair was in a complete state of disarray. Hell, he usually wakes from his slumber at two in the fucking afternoon. This is also the reason why he chose to have a night shift at work. Roger didn't even bother putting a shirt on. This is the second time he'd been woken up that morning. First that dumb ginger, now him. He didn't mind this one that much, though. When Simon made his way into his apartment and knocked on Roger's door, he simply and rather quickly threw on a pair of black jogs and a plain wife beater and was met with his boyfriend's disappointed face.

"Roger, are you listening to me?" Simon placed both his hands on his tiny waist as he sighed heavily at the unresponsive man by his side. His green eyes were etched with concern; he was dead worried for our best friend, who was also the chief chorister of our choir in high school. Roger shot the green-eyed boy a look that Simon couldn't quite comprehend, yet it still looked like a bored expression anyways. He yawned and rolled his eyes at the boy, but internally cursed at himself when he caught sight of distress on his boyfriend's face. He hates that puppy look of his. Roger never had a weakness in his life before, but ever since he met the shorter boy, he made his heart melt with the simplest things in the world. "A-are you still angry about last night?"

Roger sighed in an infuriating manner and gazed at the boy beside him. "Oh you bet."

"He didn't mean it babe." Simon convinced him in a gentle tone. "Jack was intoxicated and he was thinking about Ralph. There's no need for you to be jealous." The green-eyed boy grabbed Roger's arm to comfort his seething boyfriend, but he was still brushed off a second later.

"No need? He fucking kissed you!" The taller man raked his fingers on his hair, shutting his eyes closed and taking a deep breath. Maybe he really was taking it too far, but no one; absolutely no one has any right to even touch Simon, or look at him in the wrong way. Simon anticipated for his boyfriend to calm down and begin to think rationally. Their best friend is in need and they have to support him. Jack and Ralph had always been there for them whenever they go through a tough time. Reciprocating their good deed would be the most humane thing to do.

"It was just on the cheek. It was an accident." The green eyed boy continued patiently, "You and Jack have been good friends for a long time, and you guys have had each other's back since then. It's what he needs right now baby, our support." Simon shifted slightly and looked down on the ground. He spared Roger a short glance, but he remained emotionless, just slightly tapping his foot on the carpeted floor of his apartment. Simon sighed for the umpteenth time at that moment, before standing up to make his way out of his boyfriend's place. As much as he wants to stay with Roger, Simon decided that his boyfriend needed to take this time to reflect. He wasn't even able to walk a step, however, as tanned, muscular arms wrapped it's way on his thin frame, pulling him back down on the couch. Surprise took over him, as he felt the other boy nuzzle his neck.

"Alright, baby. Anything for you." Roger still sounded tired, but his voice was very gentle and loving that Simon can't help the genuine smile that formed on his face. His lover sighed heavily on a sensitive part of his neck, which made the shorter boy shiver at the warmth of the taller male's husky breath. Roger began planting soft, wet kisses on the juncture, causing for the shorter boy to break into giggles and hold the other's head with his one arm.

"This is not supposed to be tickling you."

"Huh?"

Roger groaned before grabbing the shorter boy's chin and roughly slamming their lips together. Simon squeaked in shock, but tentatively wrapped his arms later on around the latter's neck, deepening the kiss. He whimpered and made small noises that made Roger smirk into the kiss. The way the taller male worked their tongues together made Simon felt dizzy. He needed more and boy, he felt delirious.

Roger cupped Simon's sides with his large hands. His thumb massaged the shorter boy's hip in circles, enough to make Simon pant and bite his lip.

"Oh babe, I never ate breakfast before, but," he hissed, barely above a whisper, "you're the very first and best one that I'd only ever have." He grinned mischievously and bit the shorter boy's earlobe hard, earning a shriek of surprise in return.

"I-I'm glad.." Simon was now leaning his head on Roger's body for support. His eyes were closed tight, as he felt the surging heat flow through his groin. Mere, simple sexual gestures were only being made towards him, yet his body was already reacting this way. A part of him felt a little bad; people always thought of him as innocent, but oh God, they don't know how immoral and absolutely indecent his mind could be.

Simon felt delighted, really. He could only manage to spend time with his boyfriend twice a week or even less. Roger's night shift at work made it difficult for him to have time for their relationship. But it's not like the shorter boy could complain either. He's pretty busy with college life as well. So.. The fact that they're doing this after a long time of not engaging in some sort of intimacy is pretty refreshing.

Roger's gaze lingered on his lover's face. He looked so cute and so hot at the same time with that expression. The taller male chuckled and palmed the shaking boy through his jeans, making Simon gasp and grasp Roger's arm with his trembling hand. He squirmed on his boyfriend's lap. Roger clutched the dark locks underneath his chin, forcing the shorter boy's neck to stretch upwards so their lips could meet again in a searing kiss.

And as the taller male snaked his hand inside Simon's shorts without breaking their lip contact, the loud sound of the doorbell startled the both of them out of their stupor.

" _Fuck_." Roger swore, immensely irritated. Simon remained frozen on his lap; he was still panting heavily and his face was flushed in a bright shade of pink. He was obviously just as disappointed as Roger was, but he broke into breathless giggles not so long after when he caught sight of his boyfriend's annoyed expression. He placed a quick peck on the taller male's lips before smiling endearingly,

"I'll go get it." Roger groaned before slowly releasing his hold on the other boy. Whoever interrupted them better have a good explanation. Simon adorably walked towards the door and as he opened it, they were greeted by a mass of light brown hair and a familiar cheeky grin.

"Wuddup you flaming poofs!"

"Hi, Maurice!"

Roger rolled his eyes as he face palmed. Great, just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse.

"Come in, I'll prepare some breakfast!" Simon matched the tall brunette's enthusiasm perfectly. He made way for the other to barge in with vigor. Well, he _is_ Maurice.

"That's great I'm starving!"

Simon closed the door behind Maurice and made his way into Roger's kitchen quickly.

As soon as the brunette caught sight of the dark-haired boy, he grinned beaming, "Sup Rog, I'm out of work today."

"I can see that, idiot."

Maurice faked a pout, "You big meanie."

"So what the hell are you doing here again?"

Maurice took his phone out of his pocket and swung it nonchalantly in front of the other's face. "Chief needs help, remember?"

The tan male simply shrugged, "Nothing I can do."

"Come on Rog, we all know you care." His trademark grin made its way on his face again, and Roger swore he would punch the living day lights out of them one day.

"I'm pretty sure he forgot all about our conversation last night." Roger shook his head.

"Nah, pretty sure he didn't. Come on man, this mission's going to be perfect." Maurice crossed his arms across his chest smugly, with that grin still etched on his face. It was replaced by a more gentle smirk however, "No but seriously Rog, we got to make a plan."

"He'll be fine. Ralph's probably just PMSing like the blonde chick he is."

"Chief will soooooo fight you when he hears that." Maurice cooed teasingly.

"I'm scared." Roger retorted mockingly, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms on his chest also, as he stared up at the brunette with the same indifference.

Maurice rubbed his neck, eyes wandering around the small living room of Roger's apartment, and then sighed, "What would you do if it was Simon who broke up with you?"

Roger was a tad bit shocked at the question, he glared at Maurice and before he could open his mouth to answer, Simon's head peeked out of the kitchen, "The food is ready!"

* * *

After much deliberation, Jack managed to request a change in his college schedule. The field of Law is a huge pain in the arsehole, but his family truly expected highly of him. And so does everyone else. His new schedule would make the process longer of course, but he didn't want the stress of his workload to add to the mountainous stress of his love life.

The first thing that Jack thought of when he got off his classes? Ralph. Fuck that, he had a difficult time concentrating at all because he's been thinking about the blonde the whole day.

Here he is, driving his way to the fair boy's place. Ralph's house wasn't exactly near, but it wasn't too far either. He has to admit, he haven't been here in a long while. Jack's mind constructed a variation of ways he could possibly convince his lover. And as he pulled over on his driveway, he can only hope for the best. Soon, he found himself in front of the boy's door. He only knocked a few times before he was greeted with an unfamiliar face. The man was as tall as Ralph, a brunette, with dark green eyes under his huge round spectacles. He's also quite chubby and he looked around the same age as him.

Jack's confusion immediately turned to fury. "Where's Ralph?"

His voice sounded sharp even to his own ears. The redhead didn't even bother trying to be polite.

"Uhm excuse me, but who might you be..?" The brunette was obviously a little taken aback by the man's sudden change in demeanor.

"Jack. His boyfriend." The ginger answered impatiently. He scowled and aggressively pushed his way through the man in front, but his arm was grabbed before he could even take two steps inside the house, leaving Jack no choice but to turn his glare at the stranger again. Oh, how he dare...

"Yes, I've heard about you. Jack Merridew, isn't it? I apologize, but Ralph doesn't wish to see you." Jack took his hand out of the other's grip menacingly. He seethed, feeling his knuckles turn white.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My, what manners..." This only flared Jack's anger even more. The bastard was mocking him.

Jack Merridew didn't waste a second, as he tightly grabbed at the man's collar and forcefully slammed his back on the wall next to the door. The man's features paled immediately, as the crazy redhead pushed his face closer to his.

"Look here fatty, I don't like repeating myself. Now then...Who. Are. You." Jack hissed each word carefully and treacherously. Venom dripped on his tone, that he felt the brunette slightly tremble in fear.

The other's eyes widened as Jack raised his fist, getting ready to strike the boy. However, footsteps were heard descending down the stairs and Jack abruptly turned his attention on the direction of the sound.

"Peter, what's for lunch-"

The blonde boy stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the situation the boy Peter was in. His bright green eyes also widened at the sight of his ex-boyfriend. Not only that, his fist was up in the air, obviously about to pounce the boy he pinned up against the wall.

"Jack! Let him go, right now!" Ralph rushed to the redhead and pried his hands off of the almost choking boy's collar. Jack's grip loosened by itself, but his features hardened once again.

"Ralph, who is he?" Jack completely ignored the fatass that was sucking in sharp intakes of breath beside him. Ralph began rubbing the boy's back soothingly, before scowling at the redhead.

"Why are you here Jack? I thought I already made everything clear!"

Jack scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "Stop it right there. What you did the other day was far from understandable."

There it is again, that look that Jack despised so much. Ralph bit his lip and looked away, an unreadable expression making it's way on his face. He whispered for the other boy to go upstairs and wait for him there. The frightened brunette nodded, before he tentatively walked away from the thick tension that was forming. A murderous look from the redhead made him shriek and climb upstairs faster.

Once the boy was out of sight, Ralph looked down on the ground and on Jack again. "What is wrong with you?"

Jack moved towards the blonde, to which the latter took a step back. "I'm here for an explanation, darling."

"Don't call me that. I told you it's over already."

" _Ralph_."

The fair-haired boy gasped, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, as he detected the begging tone that grazed the redhead's words. Ralph met his icy blue orbs once again; they were pleading, as if asking for him to just say something, yet the fair boy remained at his spot. He looked away and with a deep, heavy sigh, he walked towards the door and opened it. He had this coming, but nothing can break his resolute. "I have nothing more to say to you. Now, if you'll please..." He gestured outside, "I would like to be alone. And please don't do that ever again."

Jack furrowed his brows, "You haven't told me who that fatty is yet."

"His name is not fatty, it's Peter! He's my cousin!"

The redhead simply shrugged, sensing relief that relaxed his muscles for a bit, before advancing towards the fair boy and grabbing his wrist. He used his other hand to slam the door shut once again, before grasping at Ralph's another wrist, and pinning both of them against the wall.

If words won't work, then perhaps this will. Actions speak louder than words after all.

Ralph clearly had a panicked expression on his face by then. He struggled against Jack's grip, but to no avail.

Jack forcefully pressed his lips on Ralph's. He ignored the infuriated shriek that the blond emitted and just used that opportunity to slide his tongue inside the latter's mouth. Jack felt something inside his chest spark. This is what he'd been missing.

His happiness didn't last for long, however, as a loud echo resounded across the room. The redhead barely realized what happened, but when he touched his now reddened and stinging cheek, his eyes widened with surprise and utter confusion.

"Wha..." He trailed off, completely oblivious of the situation, especially the fair boy's feelings.

Ralph's eyes were now brimming with tears, but he refused to let it out. His face was red and he felt himself quiver. He bit his lip and blinked a few times, desperately trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill.

He sucked in a sharp breath. "Just leave Jack." A sense of hopelessness engulfed him. " _Please_."

The redhead was still staring at him like he grew a second head. His state of shock wore off a few seconds later, yet his gaze remained glued to the blonde's shaking frame, and that's when he decided, it's his queue to leave. For now, at least.

Jack slowly made his way towards the door, an exhausted look on his face, with a hint of aggravation. Nonetheless, he can't deny the pang of guilt in his chest. And he doesn't even know why he's feeling guilty. As he opened the door, he spared Ralph the last glance for that day, "I really hope you...never mind." He jeered, before slamming the door behind him closed.

* * *

His ride back home was full of unsure contemplation. That was absolutely the first time he had seen Ralph act like that towards him. A growl made its way out of his thin lips, as he beat on the steering wheel with one of his hands. He felt so fucking exasperated, that he can't even think straight. His rusty curls were in a mess and he could care less. He seriously just wanted to get home and probably chug in a few drinks. Again. But the road seemed to be dawning on him, driving his sanity to the limit.

After a few more agonizing minutes on the road, he finally and thankfully reached home.

What welcomed him, once he got inside, was something he didn't expect.

"Aye aye captain, we've been waiting for you!" Maurice was always the loudest one. He saluted like a sailor, grinning widely at the redhead.

Roger and Simon were huddled close to each other on his couch, with Roger looking bored as always and Simon just gave him a small smile. "We got here a little early and made ourselves at home. Hopefully you don't mind, Jack."

The upbeat brunette kept his hyper personality as he just skedaddled around the living room. He always looked excited like he has no worries in the world and Jack can't help but wonder how many times Maurice had been dropped as an infant.

"Alright, what is this for?" Jack questioned impatiently. He felt his migraine coming back once again.

"What, don't you need help?"

"With what?"

"With Blondie, you dumb ginger. You were the one begging us." Roger rolled his eyes and Simon jabbed him gently with his elbow on the side, his smiling face never turning away from Jack.

The redhead glared at his best friend before groaning.

Perhaps he should tell them about his encounter with the fair boy awhile ago? He hesitated, but he came to the consensus that he does need all the help he could get. As pathetic as it may sound, especially for someone like Jack Merridew, but moving on will never be an option for him when it comes to Ralph. "I just came from his house." He was met by a pregnant silence. Even Maurice stopped blabbering and stared at him in anticipation. Jack rubbed the back of his neck." It...didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"Did he explained why-"

"No. Not at all. He confuses the fuck out of me. He's holding back from something and worse, he refuses to discuss about it."

Simon thought for a little. "Do you consider yourself desperate right now?"

Jack kicked his shoes to the side before collapsing on the couch from the other corner of the room. "State the obvious."

His three friends shared a look with each other and something seemed to pass between them, as Maurice gave a slight nod to the other two, before he turned his attention back to the redhead. He smirked. "Well then chief, prepare yourself for Plan A."

Jack hated that mischievous look on Roger and Maurice's faces. He prayed silently. May whatever they're planning don't worsen the situation he's already in.

* * *

 **A/N** : I have to admit, this story would be a little slow built, or not. But please bear with some of my grammar mistakes, I tried my best. Till next time.


End file.
